Thunder Bluff
Tauren (5,280) Orc (300) Forsaken (240) Troll (180) |loc=Mulgore |government=Spiritual hierarchy |ruler=Cairne Bloodhoof |affiliation=Horde |rewards=Kodo mounts (rare and epic) }} Thunder Bluff is the Tauren capital city located in the northern part of the region of Mulgore on the continent of Kalimdor. The whole of the city is built on bluffs several hundred feet above the surrounding landscape, and is accessible by elevators on the southwestern and northeastern sides. History The great city of Thunder Bluff lies atop a series of mesas that overlook the verdant grasslands of Mulgore. The once nomadic Tauren recently built the city as a center for trade caravans, traveling craftsmen and artisans of every kind. It was established by the mighty chief Cairne Bloodhoof after the Tauren, with help from the orcs, drove away the centaurs that originally inhabited Mulgore. Long bridges of rope and wood span the chasms between the mesas, topped with tents, longhouses, colorfully painted totems, and spirit lodges. The Tauren chief watches over the bustling city, ensuring that the united Tauren tribes live in peace and security. Rises Thunder Bluff has a central mesa divided into three rises, surrounded by three additional mesas with distinct names: * Lower Rise (southwestern lifts from main north road) * Middle Rise (northeastern lifts from plains) * High Rise (east from wind rider roost) * Elder Rise (rope bridges from middle and high rise) * Hunter Rise (rope bridges from lower and high rise) * Spirit Rise (rope bridges from lower and middle rise) ** Pools of Vision (cave entrance from Spirit Rise) Notable Characters The ancient Chief of the Bloodhoof clan, Cairne Bloodhoof has become the High Chieftain of the Tauren race. He watches over Thunder Bluff, and over his people in an ever-darkening world. Many believe that he is training his son Baine Bloodhoof, who can be found in Bloodhoof Village, to take Cairne's place one fateful day. Cairne can be found in the Chieftain's Tent in the eastern Main City, and is accompanied by his Honor Guard. Magatha Grimtotem is the elder crone of the mighty Grimtotem Clan. Blessed with shamanic powers when she was just a young girl, Magatha has sought power and prestige nearly her whole life. The Grimtotems believe that Magatha will lead them in eradicating the lesser races from Kalimdor and retaking the Tauren ancestral holdings abroad. Magatha constantly spars with Cairne Bloodhoof over the direction of the Tauren's future and feels that only she is fit to rule her people. Hamuul Runetotem is the elder druid of Thunder Bluff, and a childhood friend of Cairne. It remains to be seen where Hamuul will stand in the possible conflict that may arise between his chieftain and Magatha. For a complete list of characters, see List of Thunder Bluff NPCs. Quests :See also: Thunder Bluff questing guide Points of Interest * The Bank is on the southeastern side of the Lower Rise. * The Wind Rider Master Tal is located on the top of the wind rider roost in the central totempole. * The inn is on the southern part of the Lower Rise. * The Auction House is located on the Lower Rise, just west of the entrance to the wind rider roost. * The mailbox is located just outside the bank. Flight paths ''Main article: Flight path/Kalimdor Destination Time Cost |- Orgrimmar, Durotar 3:28 |- Crossroads, The Barrens 2:38 |- Camp Taurajo, The Barrens 1:23 |- Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains 3:03 |- Freewind Post, Thousand Needles 3:25 |- Shadowprey Village, Desolace 2:41 |- Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh 3:59 |- Camp Mojache, Feralas 4:13 |- Gadgetzan, Tanaris 4:51 |- Valormok, Azshara 4:30 |} Notes & Tips * Rumstag Proudstrider has the Thunder Bluff repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-tauren Horde players to obtain the right to ride kodos. *In Thunder Bluff, the Alterac Valley, Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin battlemasters are located on the Hunter Rise. One of the curious things in Thunder Bluff is the ability to enter a battleground mounted. Since the battlemasters are outside, if you are mounted when you queue for the battleground, and stay mounted until you enter it, you will enter the battleground already mounted and with a significant speed/time advantage. * It's a bad idea to jump from the top of one of the bluffs, as the fall is generally fatal without some sort of slowing effect. Category:City:Thunder Bluff Category:Tauren territories Category:Cities